


My One and Only

by Silver_Sterling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, pure fluff, so late I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: Running a guild is a busy job so this year for Valentine's Day Sting and Rogue take four days off from the mayhem to celebrate.For@auratwon tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a valentine's fic a little late for my friend aura :) The idea and headcanon about Sting texting Rogue which I briefly mentioned in the [Chendy valentines fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720410) are hers.

Rogue sighed in relief as he felt the tension melt from his shoulders and disappear into the shadows as they finally left the guild hall. They had ended up staying much later than expected because _someone_ had neglected their paperwork duties once again and there was a set amount that had to be completed today. However he couldn’t bring himself to care as his hand slipped into Sting’s and their thumbs brushed softly against each other.

After a lot of convincing and bribing they had managed to take an entire four days off from now until Valentine’s Day. No guild mates, no paperwork, no distractions, just them. While Rogue would be eternally grateful that Sabertooth had changed its ways and adapted to treating its members like family, he did slightly resent the amount of time he now got alone with Sting compared to the old days. There were always meetings, jobs, problems, budgets or guild members getting in the way at work and wearing them out so much they barely had enough energy to say goodnight when they got home.

That’s why this year Rogue had suggested they stayed at home to celebrate Valentine’s Day, taking a long weekend just to themselves. Sting had happily agreed, admitting he had been missing their alone time a lot lately too and after months of anticipation their break was finally here. It wasn’t that they particularly needed extra time for romance or affection, (Rogue had a strict ban on PDA but Sting had recently made a habit of flirting through crude innuendos over text when they were at the guild) they always made time for that. There was just something different about being solely in each other’s presence; it felt like home.

Now they fumbled through their nightly routines and fell into bed, arms wrapped around each other to hold close and protect. The sound of his partner’s breathing lulled Rogue to sleep as his beating heart did the same for Sting and he surrounded them in shadow along with the night.

***

Rogue woke to warm kisses being placed on his neck as calloused hands toyed with his waist. Mumbling something about more sleep he pushed his husband away only to make his hands and arms the next target for the lazy affection. Eventually he gave in and allowed himself to be pulled into a slow, open mouthed kiss which he ended after a few minutes with a quick nip to Sting’s lower lip.

“Let’s have some breakfast,” he suggested, then looking at the sliver of sunlight streaming through the curtains felt the need to correct himself. “Lunch.”

“Mmm I just want to eat you though,” Sting mumbled into his chest. “Roar for me babe.”

“Make me some food and I might consider it,” Rogue replied.

He got out of bed before any more convincing arguments could be made and had a quick shower (ignoring Sting’s attempts to join him) before going to look in the fridge. Unfortunately they only had leftovers from a few nights ago which wouldn’t last them four days. Rogue fished out the container and started eating them cold while Sting had found half a packet of crisps and a chocolate bar in the back of a cupboard and wolfed those down.

“Dyou have any money?” Rogue asked, muffled through his mouthful of noodles.

Sting looked around to grab his wallet out of a random draw and nodded. They left soon after that, still half-asleep with Sting in his pyjamas and Rogue forgetting to put shoes on over his fluffy socks. He went through the shopping list in his head, hazily knocking items into the basket while Sting trailed behind, stifling yawns and pointing out every cheesy valentine’s card or present where a character was deeply in love and claiming it was him.

He also made sure to shove an ungodly amount of white chocolate into the basket insisting that he was Sabertooth’s master and could afford overpriced chocolate hearts if he wanted them. They finished their trip not long after, eating a whole box of chocolates on the way home with Sting still not quite awake but sparing no detail in how Rogue would melt in his mouth just like the chocolate, much to his embarrassment.

Still exhausted from the week of work they put the groceries away then sunk down into the sofa. Comfortable silence enveloped them in its homely warmth as they let their minds wander. Eventually they shifted so Sting could scribble down new ideas for combination attacks and training regimens for newer Sabertooth members as Rogue leant his back against his side and read. Occasionally Sting would ask where Rogue was up to, wanting to discuss his favourite parts of the plot and looking slightly tearful every time one of the main characters was brought up, cluing Rogue in to the fact they would get killed off in the near future.

They ended up snuggling on the sofa and watching one of their favourite films while eating take out. A classic which started in monochrome and used different accented colours and bright fully saturated scenes to emphasize the emotions and themes of the story. It worked best when there was a balance between the light and shadow, not too busy nor too dull, just enough for things to stay interesting.

Another box of chocolates was lost to Sting cleansing his palate and they started throwing heart-shaped truffles across the room to catch in their mouths and laughing when one hit Rogue directly on the nose. At some point Sting closed his eyes and boasted that he could catch the chocolates just from scent perception alone. Rogue did his best to make it difficult but his husband was surprisingly good at anticipating where the truffles would fall, only looking surprised when Rogue moved across the room and traced the last chocolate over his lips before sliding it into his open mouth.

Citrine blue eyes fluttered open to meet hooded red and Sting smiled, willingly letting himself be dragged into their bedroom.

***

The next morning they woke up at a slightly more reasonable time. Bruises bloomed across Rogue’s neck and chest, bouquets of plum and gold outshining the dark circles he used to wear under his eyes by a mile. Fatigue had slunk away over the past few nights, leaving them in peace for now to conspire with deadlines and grievances while they were away. Even so, spending the early morning lazing around in bed and tracing every part of their partner’s body with loving fingers was still a welcome idea.

By eleven they were both up and ready to start the day with some light sparring in the nearby forest, the crust of sleep being easily over powered by itching muscles and magic simmering under the surface, spurring them to find a release.

Sting whistled in appreciation, letting his eyes roam over his partner’s body as he stretched and shot him an exasperated look. Time had only made Sting more blatant with his affections rather than dampening the spark between them, which had always been both endearing and embarrassing for Rogue. Only by being brought into a new culture had they heard tales of love dying away and marriage being treated like a prison, and new worries had wormed their way into Sting’s mind. Rogue was sure it wouldn’t happen with them though, no doubt whatsoever, and they quickly dismissed those ideas, knowing in their hearts that they were meant to be.

Once warmed up they began to circle around each other, testing the waters and teasing at the same time with fangs bared in wide smiles. As usual Sting made the first move, lunging and faking out to try and hit his partner in the side. Dodging the punch, Rogue darted around and aimed for Sting’s back, being gracefully blocked at the last second.

They continued this practiced dance for an hour, swift streams of shadow ebbing and flowing with bursts of light and painting stories across the forest landscape, before Sting decided that he’d had enough warming up and wanted to work on some new combination attacks he’d thought up.

This was Rogue’s favourite part of training. Years of practicing and growth had lead them to a point where they could perform unison raids at the bat of an eye and move perfectly in sync to watch each other’s backs without uttering a word. This reflected not only in combat but in every part of their relationship and it had always been their foundation, the roots they came back to whenever there was a problem.

Creativity flowed from Sting in these sessions and he seemed at home, always shining brighter with shadow surrounding him. He was in his element, directing magic fluidly and mirroring its flow in his body language. Truly beautiful. Working through endless combinations while incorporating new ideas and searching for the smallest of mistakes to correct was satisfying but draining and by the time they got home they were both exhausted and covered in sweat.

For once Rogue allowed Sting pull him into the shower together and relaxed as his partner rubbed gentle circles across his back. Sudsy patterns trailed across his skin, marking the affection Sting was pouring into him. Once clean he turned around and returned the favour, following his hands with a peppering of light kisses and spending a little longer than necessary running his hands over the sculpted muscles he had known for years. He revelled in the familiarity and homeliness of it all.

Eventually they had to get out and reluctantly headed to the kitchen. A light meal and several boxes of chocolate later Rogue decided it was time to start preparing dinner, an activity that always took five times as long when they did it together. Scanning the cupboards he realised that he’d forgotten a few ingredients in his sleep-laden state and would have to go out to buy them.

Leaving Sting to bake some bread (the easiest and most time consuming task) he left and made quick work of gathering things from the store. At the till his phone vibrated and he opened the text without thinking to see Sting smirking at the camera, covered in flour and posing in front of words shaped from the remains on the counter.

‘Send nudes’ shone, glittering across the screen in a swirling font. He better not have put glitter in the food again. Light glinted across his playful smile and highlighted his cheekbones and not for the first time Rogue both thanked and cursed Natsu for teaching his husband about photography lighting and how to do it with magic.

Heat tinted his cheeks and he hoped the woman behind him hadn’t seen the picture before he shoved his phone into his pocket and hurriedly paid for his things. Sting was pouting in the kitchen with his arms crossed when he got back which Rogue chose to ignore in favour of appreciating the smell of warm bread.

“Did you get my text?”

“Did you put glitter in the flour?”

“It’s edible this time. I don’t know what your problem is.”

“Did you want me to start stripping in public, oh dearest husband?” Rogue asked, playfully cocking an eyebrow.

“Well then everyone would know you were mine, my darling,” Sting replied, playing along with a voice as smooth as honey.

“I think you’ve done a good enough job with marking my neck, don’t you think? Which was on full display at all times and got me some funny looks by the way.”

Seemingly satisfied, Sting sprung forwards and wrapped his arms around Rogue to pull him into a tight hug. The ‘I missed you’ was a little silly yet necessary even when it went unsaid.

“Oh no! Your clothes are all messy now. You might just have to take them off.”

Rogue allowed his husband to slowly peel away his outer layers of clothing before sinking into the shadows to stay well out of reach of more flour.

“You have to clean the flour off all the clothes now. Go wash it off. I’ll get started with the stew.”

Sting huffed as he collected the clothes off the floor and removed his own top.

“You sure you don’t want to join me?”

“I’m good,” he promised, not surprised that washing together was still top of Sting’s priorities even though they had just showered. It seemed to be one of his favourite things recently.

Ten minutes later warm arms slid around Rogue’s waist and a pointed chin dug into his shoulder. His eyes slid closed and they stood there for a moment, swaying to an intangible melody.

“This is my favourite Valentine’s present ever y’know,” said Sting, warmth rumbling in his throat and spreading to Rogue’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too. And this isn’t even halfway over yet. Are you sure? You seemed to like that picnic on the mountain when we came back from a job and completely forgot it was Valentine’s Day quite a lot too. No pressure, right?”

“What about the time we went to that restaurant and we were so tired you complimented the chef on how good his shadow tasted and I ate our plates before the food even came out.”

Rogue snorted.

“Are we doing times we enjoyed or times you got a good story out of it now?”

“Mm I don’t know. This is still my favourite though. The key is to get you alone and all to myself. I’m a hoarder y’know?”

“Really? A son of a dragon displaying draconic behaviour? How strange.”

Sting tilted his head to lean more into Rogue’s shoulder, slightly damp hair tickling his jaw as he tried to get into a more comfortable position and tightened his grip around his waist.

“I’ve missed this. You. Us,” he breathed, trying not to disturb the calm they had created.

Rogue’s solemn nod of agreement spoke volumes and they sunk into the stillness of this trance, nervous that the slightest of movements would break this mesmerising spell. Eventually, though, something began to burn and Rogue swore while Sting grabbed at the panhandle out to remove it from the heat.

To be fair, it was only the first time they’d gotten distracted enough to ruin something that afternoon which was impressive. Preparing the rest of the meal was quick and easy with Rogue bribing his husband to focus with the promise that they could spend the rest of the afternoon doing whatever he wanted after the food was put into the oven.

Spending the day focussing on each other rather than just relaxing had sparked a passion they hadn’t seen for a while. It was only when kisses stopped burning fiery trails into his neck and they lay sweaty and still, and Rogue smelled burning that they realised that dinner was so long forgotten only Natsu could enjoy it now. Putting out the fire and ordering more take out sounded like a better option than trying again at this point.

***

The next morning they were woken by paws pattering at the window and excited shouts. Today was the only time Frosch and Lector would be staying with them on this break since Yukino was going on a job for the day. Although they wouldn’t be one on one today, it felt just as comforting to be there with their closest family and was time much needed for the four of them.

Ever since the eventful grand magic games all those years ago Sting had wanted to visit the famous waterpark in Crocus. Busy work schedules, new responsibilities and all that saving the world that came soon after Sabertooth’s first loss had taken away that chance but now he would finally get to go.

Luckily the journey was short. Gentle breezes of crisp winter air guided them through the skies with ease as Lector chattered on about the weekend they had spent with Yukino and Minerva. By the time they landed Sting and Lector were buzzing with excitement and Frosch squirmed in Rogue’s arms, barely being able to wait until they got there.

Getting changed was a palaver, as usual. Lector wanted to go on ahead by himself while Sting changed and Rogue had to wrestle Frosch out of their onesie, and got bitten in the process, even though their custom made wet-suit looked exactly the same except for the material. At times like these the exceeds really were like little children and Rogue thought that having some of their own might be easier after all of this experience.

Once they were ready they made a plan of where to meet up if any of them got lost, Rogue explaining multiple routes through the park in detail to Frosch and hoping at least one went in. This time Lector was the one making a fuss at having to take a cold shower before entering the pool while Frosch smiled and let Rogue slip the armbands he had just blown up onto their arms.

They began in the shallow pool. Sting made a show of demonstrating how to stretch and attracted some welcome attention from other children nearby. He had always been the centre of attention and treasured each look of awe he would get, especially from kids who would tell their parents they wanted to be like him. Having decent acting skills and the ability to make silly games out of just about anything, Sting was great with kids and keeping them interested.

Watching his husband messing around with kids and entrancing them with his stories and magic, something stirred in Rogue’s chest. They both wanted children one day but had decided not to discuss until they were ready. Seeing Sting like this Rogue longed for more and wouldn’t mind becoming a role model too, wanting to pass down draconic customs and magic just like his father did for him.

Frosh climbed back into his lap and he talked to them for a bit before noticing a little girl standing off to the side, away from the main group, with her hands clasped in front of her. He beckoned her over with a soft smile (Frosch waving to her was probably more persuasive since he knew he looked intimidating but he chose to ignore that) and asked her if she would like to see his magic too. Characters formed out of his shadow and danced through the air and her eyes lit up and she reached out to touch them and felt the warmth of the magic. He was so wrapped up in shaping the scene in shadows that the soft, knowing look Sting sent his way went unnoticed.

After they were thoroughly warmed up, they waded into the pool. Water lapped around Rogue’s waist crystal clear and shimmering as droplets flew from where Frosch’s legs were kicking with all their might. On the other side of the pool Lector urged Sting to watch him as he took various jumps and dives. They soon joined together and Rogue was roped into acting as a referee while the other three raced across the pool, Sting and Lector fighting for first place each time except the last where Frosch flew ahead with their shadow a little darker than normal and trailing not too far behind them.

With a lot of persuasion and begging, Lector and Frosch managed to convince Rogue that they’d be fine going off on their own to go on a little water slide and explore the climbing area. This left Rogue to be dragged off by Sting and forced on the highest ride there was.

Despite his protests, they soon reached the end of the queue and began to climb the stairs as the line moved forwards.

“Frosch was swimming really well today,” Sting said, leaning back against the banister.

“They must’ve been practicing in the bath or something,” Rogue replied. “I’m so proud of them. They’re still like a younger sibling to me I guess.”

“I don’t think we’ll ever grow out of that. It’s good experience for when we have kids though.”

Rogue nodded, running his fingers absent-mindedly through his ponytail.

“Dyou think we’ll have kids soon?” He asked, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

“Yeah. I think so.”

Sting’s affectionate smile was short lived, however, as they reached the end of the queue and squeezed onto a rubber ring together. The first few seconds were euphoric, Sting grinning and yelling with glee as Rogue laughed with him. Then they started to spin. Shooting down the tube, the streams of water were nothing compared to the waves of nausea that hit the two dragon slayers.

Where people would usually complain that after the wait the ride was too short, Sting was begging it to end and audibly sighed in relief when they skidded to a halt. Wobbling off the ride on unsteady, Rogue ungracefully emptied his stomach into the nearest bin while Sting fought valiantly to keep his breakfast down, paled face tinged chartreuse.

Clutching onto Sting’s arm, Rogue led them back to where they had agreed to meet Lector and Frosch. Watching them play on different slides and equipment distracted him and soon his stomach settled. Sting wasn’t so lucky.

Even though they had left the ride over ten minutes ago beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and he grimaced in pain, in taking a sharp breath through his nose. Rogue laid him down and pulled Sting’s head into his lap then began stroking his hair as Sting’s eyes slid shut in temporary bliss. Nails ran across his scalp, combing through his damp hair and sending shivers down his spine.

Ripples rocked the water as children played and Rogue finally let himself relax again, automatically continuing to comfort Sting with little effort. He felt himself begin to nod off as Sting’s breathing evened out and let himself slide into unconsciousness.

An hour later they were woken by tired exceeds tugging on their swimming trunks. With Rogue drowsy and Sting still looking worse for wear they fumbled in getting changed again and decided to get some food before heading home.

The meal was delicious and everyone was well behaved for once. Re-energised, the exceeds had no problem in flying them home but the strain of their day out showed once they got inside. It was early but they all ended up tucked securely under the covers in Sting and Rogue’s bedroom and falling asleep after a few bedtime stories and a half-hearted pillow fight.

***

Noon the next day came and went without much event. Wriggling balls of fluff had woken them up early and forced them out of bed to make them some breakfast. Once Yukino had returned to babysit the exceeds again they crawled back to bed, enjoying the warmth and peace while they could.

Sadly they didn’t get any more time to relax as an apologetic Dobengal arrived at their door to inform them that they were needed urgently at the guild. There had been an accident involving flowers and out of control magic which gave the pollen strange effects, nothing too out of the ordinary.

Again they were separated, tackling different areas of the issue until everything was sorted out and their guild was safe. Maybe Valentine’s Day just wasn’t meant to be for them but the days leading up to it had been some of the best they’d had in a long time and with that, they were content.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while but I'm happy with the result :) Please tell me what you think any comments/kudos/bookmarks etc. are really appreciated. 
> 
> Idk where this thing of Sting always wanting to shower with Rogue came from but that just happened. He asked for nudes as well so have a little fuck boy Sting. 
> 
> Hmu on tungle [@buy-bye-bi](https://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/) I'm always on there. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
